New Girl
by ATLuvr2314
Summary: Marceline is attending a new high school where she meets new friends and perhaps a new boyfriend. I suck at summaries. Please read!
1. Chapter 1

New Girl

Chapter 1.

Sighing, I pulled down the sleeves on my shirt covering my arms. I looked in my mirror as I had done many times before, slinging my backpack over my shoulder. "Marcy! Hurry up!" said a voice that echoed down the narrow, drafty walls. I flinched at the sound of his voice, but swallowed my fear and walked to my front door. My father stood there, glaring at me with his arms crossed impatiently. I tried not to make eye contact as I walked out the door, him following closely behind.

Today was my first day at my new high school: Ooo Aaa High. _Weird name, right?_ Apparently this town has an obsession over the fourth of July. It wasn't the new school or teachers that bothered me, though. It was the man sitting next to me in his old sports car. My father, A.K.A. The Lord of Evil, as I liked to call him, grumbled and started the car. I exhaled, thinking about my new school. As these thoughts circled my brain, he drove me to school.

When he spoke I tensed, my bruises feeling like they were lit on fire. I winced. My dad glanced at me and then back at the road. I hadn't even realized what he'd said. "Whatcha say, Dad?" I asked, suddenly regretting opening my mouth. He answered, "I said, you'd better not get in any trouble again, because there will be hell to pay." He glanced at me and I nodded shakily. "Good." He replied, focusing on the road.

Soon we arrived at the front door of the school. There were tons of teens walking in and out of there, swarming like bees in a nest. I gulped and opened the car door, my father pushing me out and driving away. I stumbled onto the pavement before an arm caught me. I groaned as the arm pulled me onto the feet by one of my bruises. I turned to look at my sort-of-savior.

In my presence was a boy, probably a freshman, with a cute white bear hat hanging loosely of his head exposing golden locks of hair. He had sea blue eyes and a crooked smile. He stared at me with concern and asked "you okay?" I simply nodded and said thanks. He offered his hand to greet me. "I'm Finn." He stated with a goofy grin and which I replied, "I'm Marceline," and shook his hand. His eyes lit up. "I'll call you Marcy!" he cheerfully said. I chuckled a bit and he smiled at me.

As we walked in the school together people eyed us. Mostly at me though. I was wearing a Green Day T-shirt with ripped black skinny jeans, a beanie, and knee-high converses. I gulped at looked down as I walked, trying to avoid the eyes that were burning into my skull. Suddenly I heard a voice say "Yo, Finn!" and the next thing I knew I was being dragged by Finn to the person who called him.

We stopped in front of four other students. One was a boy with pink hair, pink jacket, purple pants and black shoes. Next to him was a girl who looked very similar to the pink-haired boy, but wore a skirt and sweater instead with long pink locks of hair falling past her shoulders. Next to her was a blonde with a bunny hat similar to Finn's who wore a blue skirt with a light blue T-shirt and Marry Jane shoes. Leaning in the shadows was a boy with messy jet black hair, wearing a white T-shirt with a black leather jacket, blue skinny jeans, and converses. They all stared straight at me, some curious, others distastefully. I shakily greeted them with a "hey, I'm Marceline." The pink haired-boy nodded and greeted me, forcing a smile. He called himself Bubba, which made the boy in the shadows chuckle.

I soon learned their names, Bubba and Bonibelle were the pinkies, Fionna the one in blue, and Marshall Lee, the boy in the shadows. Suddenly the bell rang and I flinched at first, which made Marshall raise his eyebrow. I nervously forced a small laugh and hurried to class, Marshall following behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I sped up as I realized Marshall following closely behind. Sure, he was in some of my classes but why was he stalking me? He called after me but I didn't stop. He was onto me. _Why was he so interested in me? _I kept going, not looking back. The late bell rang and I cursed to myself, rushing to get to home room. I could not be late on the first day. Who knows what my dad would do.

Lost in my thoughts, I slowed down a little unknowing. I yelped as he grabbed my arm. I looked back at him, panting and breathing heavily. "W-wait I just wanted to-"he said between breaths. I tried to shake myself from his grasp but he tightened his grip on me. His lip piercing shined in the glare of the bright lights of the hallway and he looked up at me with stunning reddish eyes that matched mine.

When he finally caught his breath he said, "why so shy?" and smirked which made me upset. I was missing class for his games?! I shook out of his grasp and turned to leave but he grabbed my wrist gently and pulled me to face him. He stared into my eyes as if trying to read my mind. I squirmed but stared back. I never noticed how handsome he was. I shook the thought.

"What do you want?"

"I need to ask you a question."

"What is it? Please. I'm late for class."

He then looked at a nearby clock and cursed to himself. "It can wait. I'm sorry," He sighed and released me, giving me a sorrowful look, as if he watched my whole life through my eyes. "Come on, let's get to class." He gave a sad smile and led me to homeroom.

This guy kind of scared me. Sure he was cute, but he was also mysterious. I didn't understand him. He seemed like a nice guy and all, but his first impression on me was grabbing my bruises and staring at me. I sighed and studied him as he stared ahead.

Soon we reached the class and he peered in the window. He grumbled. Class had already begun. _Oh no. Oh no._ I thought as I began to shake. He looked at me but didn't say anything. Like he knew how I was feeling and didn't need to ask. "I have an idea." He whispered to me. I nodded and he told me to trust him. I didn't really, but I nodded again.

Marshall swung open the door and the whole class turned to look at him. Mr. Petrikov, our history teacher glared at Marshall as he walked in. I stayed outside out of sight as I was told. Marshall began to interrupt the class and start singing a song about how much of a wad his teacher was. Mr. Petrikov's ears turned pink and balled his fists. Marshall ignored it and continued. I snickered at the parts I could hear.

_Oh Mr. Petrikov _

_Or should I say Mr. Pedo-wad_

He continued with his song and the teacher finally burst. He chased Marshall out of the room and down the hall, Marshall laughing the whole way. Now was my cue. I slipped into class and into an empty seat. No one even noticed me. _Thanks Marshall._ I thought. I had just found myself a friend. Marshall Lee Abameer. I smiled. He had probably got himself a month of detention for _me._

After class, I stopped at my locker and pulled out the items I needed and headed to lunch. My stomach growled, suddenly remembering my hunger. When I reached the cafeteria I looked in an gulped. _So many people._ I walked in cautiously remembering my old school. I was constantly made fun of and pelted with food. I looked around and saw Finn, chatting with some guy in an orange hoodie. I soon learned his name was Jake.

I walked over there shyly and greeted Finn. Jake glared at me and ate his burrito. Finn offered for me to sit with him, but Jake protested, so I decided to eat alone. I sat in the corner away from everyone, sighing as I picked up an apple. Then I spotted him. _Marshall._ He was buying his food. I couldn't help it. I got up and walked over to him, his back to me, not noticing me. I got the courage and hugged him from behind, making him jump. "Thank you so much Marshall," I muffled through his shirt. I could feel him smile and he turned around to face me and chuckled. "No problem, Marceline. I had detention anyway." I smiled up at him, thanking him once again.

Shortly after that, he sat with me. We talked about music, life, goals, dreams and all that jazz. We had so much in common. It was great. That until a girl in purple strutted over, slamming a hand on our table. Marshall glared up at her and said "Go away LSP, we're talking." I just sat there quietly, unsure of what to do. LSP looked at me, sizing me up. I uncomfortably glanced at Marshall who was still glaring my way.

"So, Who's the new… Thing." LSP began. I looked down at my plate. Marshall got furious and stood up and firmly said, "Leave. NOW." LSP snickered but didn't listen. Instead she got nose to nose with me and said, "Listen here little vermon. I lumping own this school, so you better not get in my way. I get what ever I want when I want it. And right now, I want you to move to I can spend time with Marshy poo." Marshall gagged by that comment. She continued, "So move it, little bitch. You're in my way. Go home and cry to your daddy, little priss."

This sent me over the edge. All of the shyness and quietness melted away and I stood up, face to face with her. Marshall tugged my sleeve, but I paid no attention. I quickly slapped the girl in the face and she stumbled back. She grew furious and threw a punch. I dodged it and kicked her in the stomach sending her to the floor. Marshall stared in awe, his mouth dropped open. I sat on top of her and started punching her in the face, making her bleed. Suddenly I was pulled off by two guys who both hugged me, trying to calm me down. Marshall was on my left and Finn was on my right. I squirmed and tried to break free but they wouldn't budge. I spat at LSP laying limply on the floor and noticed the big crowd around us.

Suddenly the principal, as we call her, Ice Queen entered. She saw me and glared, marching up to us. Ice Queen pulled me away from the two boys and dragged me to the office. _This will be fun._ I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

I sat in the principal's office, feet resting on her desk. I stared at her boredly as she ranted. But all it sounded like to me was "blah blah blah." I knew I was already in a deep amount of trouble when I would get home, so I didn't bother too much with the principal. "Are you listening?!" she screamed at me, interrupting my thoughts. I replied with, "Oh. Mhm, sure." She glared at me and picked up her phone.

About twenty minutes later, I left the office feeling terrified. The call I had received from my dad broke my confidence once again. I shivered and thought about what was waiting for me at home. My face was pale and I was sweating even though it was 51 degrees outside. I felt exactly as I had right before we moved here. A single tear fell from my eye.

I walked into class and no one spoke a word. They all just looked at me. The teacher stopped with her lesson and told me to go to my seat and lectured me. I just sat there staring down at my folded hands and let only a few tears fall from my reddened cheeks before I stopped them. Little did I know a certain pierced lipped boy was watching me.

When class ended I trudged to my locker, not making any eye contact. I opened my locker and slowly packed my things. As I took out my last text book a finger tapped my shoulder, I yelped in surprise and dropped my book. I turned around to see a worried face of Marshall Lee. He spoke, "Are you okay? What's going on? What happened?" He asked softly. I just shook my head and walked past him but he grabbed my arm and I let out a little scream from pain. I quickly covered my mouth, but it was too late. "Mar, please tell me." he said concerned. I didn't answer. He gently grabbed my hand and took me into the band room.

He shut the door behind us. I sat on the teacher's desk and he joined me. He looked at me but I didn't say a word. He took my arm and before I realized what he was doing he pulled up my sleeve, staring at the multiple bruises. I finally managed to pull my arm away and recovered it. He looked my way and a silent tear dropped from my eye. He noticed and quickly wrapped his arms around me. I let my tears fall, sobbing into his shirt.

"It's gonna be okay." He said, his voice cracking. He rubbed my back and rested his head on my shoulder. He was so warm. I just wanted him to hold me forever. He felt like the only sunlight in my dreadful dark life. But eventually the sun sets and he finally pulled away, wiping the tears from my eyes with his thumb. He looked at me pleadingly and I finally gave in. I told him everything.

I told him about how my mother died when I was 4 making my dad grow cold. He used to beat me every day until I was 10. I told him about my old schools, how no one ever spoke to me and only bullied me. I told him the beating I received after I fought a bully in my last school, which is where my fresh bruises came from. I finally told him of the punishment I would be receiving after I got home. Marshall just listened and held my hand comfortingly. I finally finished.

"Marceline you can't go back there."

"I have to. He'll-"

"I don't care. I'm not letting you get hurt again."

"I have to Marsh. I'm sorry."

Another tear fell from my eye and I got up and walked towards the door, but he grabbed my arm. "Marshall please." I pleaded. "I'll be fine." Marshall knew I was lying but he released me. I sighed and walked out of the school, rain pouring down.

When I got home I shakily opened the door and walked inside. I looked around. All of the lights were out and I couldn't hear the TV. I gulped. A hand quickly covered my mouth and he whispered in my ear, "Go to your room." I cried silently and nodded. I walked into my room, him following behind.

When I got inside he came in and locked the door behind us. He grabbed me and turned me to face him. "Hold out your arms." He said coldly. I did as he said and he whipped them with a belt until I bled. I screamed in pain and sobbed. He then threw me on my bed and tied my arms to the head board and I laid on my stomach. He pulled up my shirt and whipped me with his belt on my back until it was red and bleeding. I cried and screamed but he didn't pay attention.

As he was about to strike again, an arm grabbed his and another fist punched my dad square in the nose, making it bleed. My father growled and attacked the person to the floor. It was Marshall. Little did I know he was watching the whole thing from my window until he finally could get in. Marshall and my dad wrestled on the floor as I cried quietly and sobbed. My dad pinned him down and started to punch his face but Marshall quickly flipped them over and punched him. Finally I heard a thump and a bruised Marshall approached me.

He quickly untied me from my bed and picked me up into his arms. My whole body ached as he carried me out of my house bridal style. I sobbed and held onto him tightly, him whispering into my ear, "It's okay, shh. I got you."

He kept walking until we arrived at a small apartment complex. He carried me inside of one of the apartments which I guessed was his house. He set me down on a small red couch and went into the kitchen. He came back out with bandages and medicine. First he worked on my forearms and wrapped them in bandages and then my back. I blushed as he pulled up my shirt slightly and started to bandage my cuts. His hands were warm and I shivered as he touched my spine.

When he finished I had stopped crying and he sat down next to me. He pulled me into his lap and cradled me as I buried my face in his chest. Soon I fell asleep in his arms and he kissed my forehead. He then laid us both down and he fell asleep too, cuddled to me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

Nightmares haunted my mind. I screamed, fought, and cried but the evil spirits that haunted my mind would not leave me be. As a humungous demon swallowed me, my eyes shot open and there were tears in my eyes. I cursed to myself. I had cried quite enough. I seemed so weak. Then I realized my surroundings.

I was facing a couch's back-rest and I realized the warmth of something behind me, or someone. I felt a cool air blow against my neck, causing me to shiver. I looked down to see two muscled arms protectively wrapped around me and then I remembered. I remembered him carrying me out. Him punching my father. _My father. _Oh glob, he was probably looking for me right now.

I tensed as I felt Marshall begin to stir. He yawned quietly before whispering in my ear, "you awake?" I nodded and I felt him slowly get off the couch as I did as well. He scratched the back of his head and said "So, um, do you want some break-" I came forward and slammed my lips into his. He looked at me wide-eyed and in shock. I kissed him passionately and he soon returned the kiss. He wrapped his arms around me and I ran my fingers through his jet-black silky hair. I never wanted it to end. He tasted like strawberries. I felt like I was floating on air.

Suddenly there was a loud bang at his door. I suddenly crashed back into reality as he pulled away. He whispered to me urgently, "Go hide. It'll be alright." I nodded and ran off down a hallway and into a room. I listened through the door as I heard multiple voices. They sounded urgent and angry. Suddenly I heard footsteps come towards the room I was in. I ducked into a closet.

As the door creaked open my heart dropped into my stomach. A figure came into the door and I noticed it to be a cop. I swallowed hard. Soon he left though and I sighed in relief. Then I heard more yelling followed by a door slam. I heard more footsteps, but I soon recognized them as Marshall's. "Marcy?" he called and I got out of the closet. I bumped into him in the hallway and he told me what had happened.

He explained that after he knocked my dad out the police came and he sent them after him to find me. So that's why they searched the apartment. I looked up to meet his gaze. "We need to tell the cops." He said calmly. I just looked down and nodded and he tilted up my chin. "It'll be okay. I promise." He said firmly. I Said 'okay' and we headed to the police station.

I hopped in the passenger seat of his Camaro and he sat at the driver's seat. I admired the car while he started the engine. He popped in a CD which he later told me was his band. He sang along with his own voice and I smirked at him. He didn't notice. I never realized how great of a singer he was. It was godly almost.

When we got to the little police building I immediately saw him. I quickly hid behind Marshall and he asked me what was wrong. Then he spotted him through the window and gripped on to my hand reassuringly. We walked in, him keeping me extremely close to him. My father spotted me and I held onto Marshall tighter. Marshall just glared my dad's way and we walked into the lobby.

Little did I know my father was right behind us. My Father yanked me back by my bandaged arm and I cried out in pain and panic. Marshall took noticed and punched my dad in the stomach him loosening his grip on me. Marshall pulled me close to him, wrapping his arms around me. Policemen came out immediately and carried my dad away. I shakily breathed and he unleashed me. We returned back to telling the cops our story.

After about three hours, we finally got out of that dump. Marshall had put a restraining order on my dad so he wasn't allowed to come anywhere near me or him. As he drove he said, "you know Marcy, you can come live with me if you want. I know we don't know each other the best, but I really do care about you." He placed a free hand on my knee, looking at mw before returning to the road. I smiled and said, "care about you too." I pecked his cheek and you look just barely see the small blush on his face. I moved in with him.

After getting my stuff from my old home, I settled down in his apartment immediately. The only problem was he only had one bed. He started to settle on his couch but I refused to let him lay there and we bunked together. We ate strawberries, watched movies, sang together, played our bases, and rode to school with him. We were pretty much inseparable. Every night we laid together in his soft bed and cuddled. We relieved each other's stress every night. And each morning I was greeted to his handsome paleish face that couldn't get enough of.

**More chapters to come! Thanks for reading and please review! It feels so great when you guys review! Thanks guys! Peace out.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

About two months passed after the incident with my dad. The alarm clock beeped that annoying beep and I groaned rolling to the side of the bed. I slammed my fist on the clock and it immediately stopped. I groaned again as I slid off the bed, landing face-first on the floor. I heard a soft chuckle from the other side of the bed. Marshall sat up and looked down at me and smirked. I stuck my tongue out as I got up sleepily. He came from behind me and messed up my hair teasingly as he said, "Time for school, kid."

In about thirty minutes we were walking out of his apartment with our backpacks slung over our shoulders. Snow fell lightly, little patches on the ground. I shivered from the cold from the lack of clothes. I just wore a light jacket over my clothes, not owning a winter one. We hopped in his car and speeded off to school.

After I started living with Marshall, I started to hang loosely. No more shyness or worries. I was feeling like myself again. I felt free. Marshall and I had fun. He took me to all kinds of places. He even ended up taking us to see a rock concert! This guy was the best thing that ever happened to me. My best friend. But then… Was it more than that? I really liked him. But how did he feel? I wasn't sure. But that's okay because right now this friendship was all I needed.

As the car halted to a stop, I looked at my surroundings. We were in the parking lot of the school. Tons of kids walked in and out of the place, just as always. As we were walking in, I noticed our "group" in the hallway, talking. Time for a little fun.

I strolled over behind Finn and put my hands on his shoulders. Finn immediately stopped talking and froze. I breathed seductively in his ear and he blushed scarlet up to his ears. Marshall stood next to me and smirked at Finn who was stammering at the unknown person behind him. The whole group watched and snickered at Finn. He quickly turned around dumbfounded and gave me a 'what the hey-hey' look. I just chuckled and ruffled his blonde locks, his face bright red.

Shortly after a laughing- session, we all headed to class. Marshall and I, practically twins, both stuck our converses on our desks, leaning back in boredom. Mr. Petrikov didn't even care at this point. As he started the lesson, Marshall and I shared devious grins as the teacher sat in his chair. He yelped and immediately sat up, rubbing his buttocks and face red in anger. Marshall and I tried to hold in our laughter but when Mr. Petrikov pulled the push-pin off his rear, we erupted in in a fit of laughing. The class looked at us horrified, but we didn't care.

About ten minutes after that scene we sat in the principal's chairs annoyed. Ice Queen ranted on as I stared into space, bored out of my mind. After she finished she declared our punishment. We had to serve a month of detention and pick up the trash from around the school. We both groaned simultaneously as buckets were shoved in our faces.

We walked around the school grounds picking up trash. Eventually that turned into a snowball fight as our buckets were thrown to the side. I dodged and threw, him ducking and throwing. Eventually one ended up slamming right into his pale face as he staggered backwards. I started cracking up, not even noticing when he recovered and ran at me. I opened my eyes as he tackled me into the snow, tickling my sides. "Marsh-! S-stop! Hahahahaha!" I managed to get out between laughs. He smirked at me and then stopped, only to pin me down.

I looked up at him, my face flushed. He chuckled and leaned down over me. I stared at him wide-eyed as our lips met. I soon returned the kiss, passionate and sweet, closing my eyes. His hands moved from my wrists to my waist, pulling me closer to him. I ran my fingers through his hair, like I had done once before. Then we heard a door slam and the shriek of a familiar girl.

Marshall quickly pulled away and turned his head around and I looked up. Standing in the cold not fifteen feet of us was Fionna, standing there in horror. Marshall quickly got off of me and began to walk toward the bunny-hatted girl. She just continued staring and snapped a picture. "WTF Fi!?" he yelled and reached for her phone but she turned on her heels and ran back inside. Marshall face-palmed and looked back at me. I just shrugged and walked over to him. "You know she's gonna tell everyone, right?"

"Yep."

I just shrugged and planted a kiss on his cheek and said, "Fine with me." He smiled and we walked back inside, him softly placing my hand in his and strolling to detention.

I guess it was official. Marshall and I were a "couple". Word quickly spread around the school as were soon named "the punks". Yeah, of course the teachers had already come to name us that, but now it meant a little more. We actually came to love the name. It suited us.

We walked into detention and plopped down next to each other. I leaned against him and yawned. He smirked and rested his head on mine. I could get used to this. Good thing, because we were stuck here every day for a month. It didn't bother me though. I liked just sitting with him in silence, enjoying each other's presence. This was literally the best day of my life.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

"Yay! Weekend! Wooo!" I heard Finn scream as he ran out of the school doors, fists pumping in the air. Marshall and I smirked at the blonde boy who was now running around the school grounds, Fionna joining him. Jake and Cake had their eyes glued to their PS3's and Bonnibelle and Bubba talking about some school project.

"So, guys, who's up for some shopping?" Bonnibelle asked. We all looked at her as if to say, 'seriously?' Even Finn and Fionna stopped their rant to look at her. She blushed and looked down, embarrassed. Bubba tried to get the attention off her to say, "Um, what about we all go to Tree Trunks Café." We all murmured in agreement. Bonnibelle gave a silent thanks to Bubba.

Marshall and I stopped at home first, though. Our clothes were covered in food stains. Long story short, LSP is still clearly mad at me. I changed into a white t-shirt with an unbuttoned gray and black flannel, black jeans, and converses. Marshall put on a simple t-shirt, blue jeans, a fedora, converses, and a black scarf.

I smirked at him, "Nice scarf Marshallina." I teased. He smirked and puffed out his chest and said "I'm manly as ever, sweet cheeks. A man has to look good sometimes." He said pointing his thumb to his chest. I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes, giggling. _Typical Marshall._

When we arrived at the café the aroma of the place made me want to drool. All of the baked goods and candy along with coffee lured me into the place. When we entered I froze and saw _him_. I glared at him and growled. Marshall saw my expression and squeezed my hand. "What's up, Marcy?" Marshall asked. I shook my head and told him it was nothing. He shrugged and we looked around the small café.

I spotted a pink haired boy and tugged Marshall in that direction. "Hey guys!" Fionna and Finn said simultaneously, stuffing their faces with apple pie. Bonibelle glared at me and offered a halfhearted 'hello'. I had a feeling she didn't like me. Jake and Cake never looked up from their games. Bubba offered us to sit down. I squeezed in on one end of the booth next to Bubba and Marshall on the other end, next to Finn.

I spoke up, "Geez Finn, you could have waited for us." He sheepishly grinned and said 'sorry' even though he didn't mean it and returned stuffing his face with apple pie. Fionna did the same. Bubba shifted uncomfortably. I realized we've never been this close next to each other. I saw his expression and I chuckled patting his forearm. "I don't bite, Bubba." He relaxed a little until Marshall spoke up, "I might." and glared at Bubba with a raised eyebrow. I kicked Marshall from across the table and he sighed, rubbing his shin.

Soon we all ordered and got our food. Marshall got a piece of cherry pie, French vanilla coffee, with strawberries. I got a piece of apple pie and Hazelnut coffee. Bubba got a fruit smoothie and shared it with Bonnibelle. _Cute, how are they not a couple?_ Cake and Jake just got coffee, mostly to stay awake as they played their games.

I kept glancing over at the table where my ex sat with a bunch of whores. Luckily he didn't see me. "I thought that douche was still in jail," I muttered to myself.

Marshall heard me. "Whatcha say, Marcy?"

"Nothing," I replied forcing a fake smile.

Then Bonnibelle looked over Bubba and me and saw him, too. "Hey Marcy, isn't that your douche ex you were talking about?" she asked innocently. I grew pale and face-palmed, Marshall poking me with his fork.

"What is she talking about, Marceline?" Marshall asked a little anger in his voice. He looked over to where Bonnibelle was pointing and saw him. Marshall growled as my ex, Ash's, eyes met with his. Ash stood up, now seeing me. "Marshall," I pleaded, tugging his sleeve. Ash walked over and Marshall stood up. Bubba looked at me worriedly. Everyone turned their attention on Marshall and Ash, who were having a stare off showdown. Even Cake and Jake looked up from their games. 'Oh no.' I thought.

Ash was my first crush and boyfriend. He treated me like a princess for the first three months of our relationship until he started taking advantage of me. He started treating me like dirt. But I put up with it for a while because he was all I had. Then that all ended when he threw me on his bed. Long story short, he was sent to prison with a broken face, courteous of me.

Marshall spoke, "Get outta here, you're not welcomed."

"Relax dude. What's your problem? I just came to talk to my _friend_, Marceline." Ash said coldly.

"My problem is you. And you are NOT going to go near Marcy. Now get lost!"

Marshall shoved Ash and he staggered backwards. He sent a deathly glare to Marshall and then me and said, "This isn't over MarMar, I'll see you later." And then Ash went back to his whores and they all walked out.

Marshall sat back down and looked at me angrily and said, "Care to explain?" The whole group was looking at me and I sighed. I began, "Ash was my ex a few years ago. He was nice at first, but then heturned into a douche. He stole my stuff and bossed me around until one day he went too far and I beat the stuffing out of him. He went to prison. I didn't realize he got out yet." I would say no more. I couldn't without crying.

Marshall's face softened and he looked at the rest of the group and said, "we're gonna head out." I silently agreed and we got up and left. We didn't talk on the way home. Marshall seemed tounderstand and didn't question any further.

I held onto Marshall a little tighter that night. I listened to his slow and steady heart beat against his chest as he caressed my back. He kissed my forehead and I soon fell asleep, the comfort and warmness of his presence softening my thoughts.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

I woke up with a jolt, gasping. I shot up and looked frantically around the room. After a moment, I settled and rubbed my temples. I thought about the nightmare I just had. I never wanted to recall that memory, yet I relived it in my mind. A single tear fell from my eye. _No. I'm not going to cry. _I replayed in my head over and over, completely distracted.

I was pulled back into reality when he sat up next to me and put his arms around me. "You okay, Marcy?" He said softly as he buried his face in my neck and gently kissed it. "I-I'm fine." I said, fighting back tears. "You suck at lying, Marcy." He said and pulled me closer. "I just had at nightmare is all." I concluded. It wasn't a lie, just not the whole truth. He sighed.

"Well it's three in the morning. Please come back to bed," he pleaded, nuzzling me with his messy hair. I sighed and ran my hands through his scalp. "You are such a child, Marsh." I giggled. "A child with great hair." He yawned, flipping his hair. I rolled my eyes and laid back down on my side. He followed and hugged me from behind like a teddy bear. _Such a child._

When I opened my eyes again, light was shining through the window. I looked behind me but Marshall wasn't there. I shrugged and got up and stretched. I heard faint voices coming from the kitchen. I quickly threw on some clothes and brushed my hair and teeth. _I wonder who was here?_

I walked through the hallway and the voices got louder. I recognized one as Marshall's but the other voice was unknown. I peered over the end of the wall and saw the back of a woman's head with Marshall Lee leaning against the counter. He looked annoyed.

The woman was wearing a black business suit and looked to be in her mid-forties. Her hair was tied in a perfect bun and she looked very uptight. Marshall froze when he noticed me. I looked at him like 'who's the weirdo lady?' He mouthed 'please go back to our room'. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

I was walking back when the woman suddenly stopped talking. She turned my way and my blood turned to ice. I froze. "Marshall Lee Abameer! Who is that?" She said, pointing my way. I slowly turned around and waved nervously. Marshall scratched the back of his head, looking down. "Mom this is Marceline Abadeer. My… girlfriend."

Marshall's mom was suddenly all up in my space-biz. "You're dating my little Marshy?"

"Uh, yes ma'am." I said, trying not to laugh by that nickname. Marshall blushed.

"You better not hurt my little Marshy like that other punk Ashley. She-" She was interrupted.

"Mom!" Marshall yelled in protest, blushing and balling his fists.

Mrs. Abameer continued, "She made him depressed for over two years! Cried like a little-" Marshall shoved his mom.

I didn't know how to feel. I felt a little threatened but at the same time I was desperately trying not to burst out laughing. Mrs. Abameer gave me the death glare as Marshall pushed her out the door and slammed it. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow and smug face, crossing my arms. He walked past me, his face hung low. _Looks like mommy crushed his manhood._

I sighed. I couldn't mock him now. I grabbed his arm before he could hide in shame. "Marshall, it's okay." I said softly, turning him to face me.

He kept his head down. "You probably think I'm a total wimp now." He sighed.

"Marshall." I said firmly, lifting his head up to look at me. "You are not a wimp. A wimp wouldn't have saved me from my dad. A wimp would not have helped me get back to my normal self. A wimp would not have stood up for me when my ex came. Marshall Lee, you are the bravest, coolest, kindest, greatest person in the whole world."

As these words of pure truth came out, his frown turned into a toothy grin. As I continued, he interrupted me with a passionate kiss. He pulled me closer until our bodies touched. He wrapped his arms around my waist and my hands resting on his shoulders. He tasted of cherries and soda. It made me chuckle in my mind. He was perfect. To me.

I backed up onto the couch, never letting our lips part. He lay over me, intertwining our legs and bodies. He licked my bottom lip, begging for an entrance. I gladly accepted. He explored my mouth with his tongue. Our tongues fought for dominance and he won. We parted lips to breathe and I looked him in his shining eyes. Before I could react, he began kissing my neck. He nibbled and licked causing me to moan.

He softly kissed me again before sitting up and pulling me into his lap. I rested my head in the crook of his neck and he put his arms around me and kissed my cheek from behind. He turned on some movie and we watched.

About a half an hour into the movie, he came close to my ear and whispered, "I love you Marcy Abadeer." I smiled and cuddled into him.

"I love you too, Marshy Abameer."

Not too bad for a Saturday.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

Marshall Lee's P.O.V 

Snow covered the little window in my bedroom as I got dressed. The room was rather chilly from the snowstorm that went on last night. I looked over my shoulder and saw the sleeping face of Marceline, buried in the covers. I chuckled quietly. _Grod I loved her._

From the day I saw her, I knew I had to make her mine. With her beautiful long black hair that fell down her waist to those sparkling reddish eyes. And her smile. Oh grod her smile. Every time she smiled it seemed my whole world lit up and it filled in my chest. She was so amazing. And now I had her, in my bed, making my world glow bright.

Today I was determined to show her how much I loved her. It was Christmas eve. I was going to meet up with Bubba to buy a special gift. I tiptoed out of the room and found a piece of paper and got out a pen and I began to write:

_Dear Marcy,_

_ I have to run out for a while. Bubba needs me for some glob. I'll be back soon._

_ Love,_

_ Marsh _

I nodded and put the note where I know she'd find it. I grabbed my car keys and quietly headed out the door.

In a few minutes I was outside of Bubba's house, honking_. Glob what was taking him so long? Did he need to re-apply his makeup? _A few moments later, I saw him staggering out of the house and down the stairs in a hurry. He hopped in. "Sorry for the wait, Marshall," he breathed heavily, catching his breath. I replied with a shrug and drove off.

Bubba counted his money. "What ya buying something for bonnie?" I asked teasingly, raising an eyebrow. He blushed. "Aw someone's got a crush," I mocked, poking him.

"Oh, shut it, Marshall Lee." He grumbled as we reached the mall.

I walked around for a while, eyeing the many shops that covered the halls. I stopped in front a jewelry store and looked in the display window. A certain necklace caught my eye. It was a silver microphone studded with diamonds, hung around a silver chain. _Perfect_. I thought.

Bubba came up next to me and saw it, too. I looked at him to see his smug face, so my fist met his stomach. He squealed and doubled over. _What a wimp. _I rolled my eyes and walked in the store, Bubba following behind.

In about an hour, we were driving back. I bought the necklace, and Bubba found some stupid bracelet for Bonnie. I stopped in front of his house and he thanked me for the ride. "Whatevs," I said, shrugging. He exited and walked back inside. I pulled away and drove home.

I opened my door and turned on the light. "Marcy?" I called. No answer. I walked to my bedroom door and slowly opened it. She wasn't in bed. I frowned. Where could she be?

I was starting to get nervous as I walked around the apartment, calling her name. I was walking down the hallway when she popped out of the closet and roared. I jumped about ten feet and she erupted in laughter. "Your face!" she managed to get out in between laughs. I blushed angrily and tackle hugged her to the ground. She struggled under me, still giggling, screaming "uncle! Uncle!" I tickled her sides, making her squirm around. "Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" she squealed, still giggling. I smirked, getting off of her and helped her up.

"You better be," I warned.

She punched my arm and walked past me, plopping on the couch. I sat beside her lazily, looking ahead of me. "So how was your date with Bubba?" She teased, nudging me. I looked at her threateningly, which made her laugh. "Do I have to tickle you again?" I said staring at her. She snorted. "I'm terrified." She said sarcastically. _Ok, this girl is definitely my twin._

"Whatever," I said boredly.

She grabbed her base guitar and started to strum. I loved when she played. It was like heaven in my ears. I listen to the soft melody she played, making my whole body relax. She began to sing in her angelic voice:

_La da da da da da_

_I'm gonna bury you in the ground_

_La da da da da_

_I'm gonna bury you with my sound_

_I'm gonna drink the red from you pretty pink face _

I listened to her words that softly echoed in my ears, as she played a quiet melody on her guitar. I pulled her into my lap, as I'd done many times before, and she continued:

_Sorry I don't treat you like a goddess_

_Is that what you want me to do?_

_Sorry I don't treat you like you're perfect_

_Like all your little followers do_

_Sorry I'm not made of sugar_

_Am I not sweet enough for you?_

_Is that why you always avoid me?_

_I must be such an inconvenience to you_

I knew exactly who she was talking about. I could hear the anger and frustration in her tone as she sang. Bonnibelle. I had to agree with Marcy, though. I kept listening, loving the soothingness of her voice:

_I'm just your problem_

_I'm just your problem _

_It's like I'm not even a person _

_Am I?_

_I'm just your problem_

_Well I~ _

_Shouldn't have to justify what I do_

_ I~ shouldn't have to prove anything to you_

She suddenly stopped playing and looked back at me. She gave me an apologetic look. "Sorry, Marsh. That was a little deep." She admitted, getting up and putting her bass back.

"You're a great singer, Marcy." I blurted out. She giggled.

"Thanks, Marsh." She said, sitting back down next to me.

I pulled out the necklace from my jacket pocket and quickly put it on her. She picked it up with her fingers and stared at it wide-eyed. "Merry Christmas, Marcy." I said with a smile. She looked back at me with tear filled eyes as she tackled me with a hug. I hugged back, pulling her close to me.

"I've… Never, g-gotten" She was choking on her words, "Anyth-thing like this, since, my m-mom died." She said hugging me tighter. "I wish I could've, g-gotten you s-something." She finished guilt in her voice.

I tilted her chin up smiling at her and said, "You're all I need." She smiled back and kissed me softly, making my world glow brighter once again. I'd found my sunshine, and I was never going to lose her.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 

Marceline's P.O.V.

The room I was in was covered in blue. Blue walls, blue sheets, blue dressers. Blue everything. I sat in her make up chair, looking at my mangled hair being tossed everywhere. Fionna Brushed through my locks, squealing and giggling.

Today was the New Year's Eve party at Finn's house. I'd spent the day with Fionna at the mall. After a lot of shopping, we finally got back to her house. She bugged me for about an hour until I gave in and played as her Barbie doll.

I looked at my reflection and fixed my eyes on Fionna. She looked truly amazing. She was already dressed. She wore an electric blue strapless dress that went down to her mid-thigh. Her beautiful golden hair fell to her waist loosely, topped off with a white bow in her hair.

My outfit wasn't anything special. I wore a black dress that went to my mid-thigh with one strap to hold it over my shoulder. A red bow buckle was around my waist and matching red heels. It didn't feel right at all. This was definitely not me.

Fionna tossed my hair over the left side of my head and brushed it down, followed by curling it slightly. Then she turned my chair to face her and began with my make-up. _Oh glob. I hope she knows what she's doing._ When she finished she squealed and jumped up and down, clapping her hands. I stood up and looked at myself, quite impressed.

Before I knew it we were in Cake's car, driving to Finn's. I thought about Marshall. I twiddled my necklace in my fingers, smiling softly. He was there, waiting for me. He was just amazing. You know that feeling when you're really cold and then you walk into straight sunshine? Yeah, that's how I felt when we touched. My head was in the clouds the whole time we drove.

I was knocked back into reality by Fionna, who nudged me, telling me we were here. "Whoa…" I muttered as I got out of the car. The house was lit up and you could hear the music from inside. People entered in and out of the house, chatting and dancing.

We entered in the house and I immediately ducked my head as a beer bottle flew over my head and crashed on the wall behind me. It was crazy in here! Everyone was either dancing or talking as I passed through the house looking for Marshall. I passed the stairs as I saw Finn riding down them on a blanket and crashing into a wall. This party was insane!

I entered a rather quiet room, losing Fionna after passing through the house. I saw Marshall, sitting on the couch with one arm slung behind the back of the couch and his feet on the table. He was sitting across from Jake who sat next to his girlfriend, Lady, followed by Bubba and Bonnie. "Sup, guys," I greeted, showing myself. Marshall turned his head back and saw me. He gave a toothy grin and said, "Hey Marcy. You look great." I smiled and sat next to him, the others greeting me.

We talked for about twenty minutes about nothing, laughing and drinking. We all split a bottle of wine and soon it was gone, sitting on the floor. We were all fine except for Bubba, who was a little tipsy. Soon Fionna and Finn entered and sat down next to me and Fionna followed.

"Hey guys!" Cake piped up. We all looked at her. "Let's play spin the bottle!" It sounded fun. I sat on the floor and said, "I'm in!" Marshall was next to sit followed by Jake and Bubba. Next was Finn, then everyone else joined.

Cake spun first, landing on Finn. Finn blushed up to his ears as Cake was only inches from his face. She kissed him lightly and he nearly feinted. "Smooth," Marshall teased, sitting back.

Finn hung his head low as he spun, landing on… Me?! I looked at Marshall, and he nodded, letting me know it was okay. I looked back at Finn, whose face was bright red. I smirked. The group chuckled at Finn. Finn slowly leaned in, meeting our lips briefly. He pulled back fast, and ran out of the room, Jake following behind.

"Looks like I've got some competition." Marshall joked, putting an arm around me. I chuckled, shaking my head and spinning the bottle. It landed on… Bubba. Bubba was blushing almost as much as Finn. _Did I seriously make every dude here blush?_ Marshall growled quietly in his throat. I raised my eyebrow at him. He sighed.

I crawled across the circle, my face only inches from Bubba. He looked at me wide-eyed and I smirked before pecking his lips. His face was red as a tomato as I crawled back to my spot next to Marshall. I looked over to Bonnie, who was glaring at me. I glared back. I didn't really understand what I did, and she crossed her arms and looked away.

We continued playing until we were all too embarrassed to go on. Marshall and I partied and drank while dancing like fools. The rest was a blur. Little did I know, what would happen later that night I would remember forever.

**Okay, hi guys! :] Thanks for reviewing and all that junk. It means a lot to me. Quick note: This is going to turn into rated M next chapter. :P Okay that's all then! Baiiii!**

**~Kenzi**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 

Everything was a blur. The room spun and I wanted to hurl. I was sitting on the kitchen counter, talking to some random girls. I glanced back over to Marshall, who was making Finn uncomfortable. I needed to get sober before I would get home. I got up off the kitchen counter.

"Hey Marshy." I tapped his shoulder and he turned around. He was just as drunk as me.

"What's up, Marcy?" he kind of slurred.

"We're both totally wasted." I said chuckling.

"Yep." He said, leaning back on a coffee table.

"Come on, let's get some coffee so we don't pass out somewhere." I laughed, tugging his sleeve. He nodded and put an arm around me. We walked out of the house and down the street. We stopped at Tree Trunks Café and he opened the door for us. "What a gentlemen." I snickered and walked in.

We ordered and sat at a booth, talking. It was nice to just have a conversation with my boyfriend alone once in a while. We told stories of the past and it turned out, we had a very similar life. Every time he laughed my stomach filled with butterflies. People would pass by us and smile, shaking their heads, saying _cute _or_ young love._

After about an hour in the café I began to yawn. Marshall smirked and grabbed my hand from across the table. "Sleepy?" he said with a raised eyebrow. I nodded, yawning again and closing my eyes before opening them again lazily. He chuckled and got up. Before I could react, he picked me up on his back like I weighed nothing and gave me a piggyback ride home.

I wrapped my arms around him and rested my head on his shoulder before dozing off. When I opened my eyes again, we were on our street. I kissed his neck lightly, then nibbling on his collarbone. "Marcy," he groaned. I giggled and nuzzled him.

When we got to the front door, he let me off and opened the door. Barely a second after I shut the door behind us, I was pushed up against it. He pinned my arms next to my head and kissed me passionately. I immediately kissed back, tilting my head to the side. He kissed me deeper and we explored each other's mouths with our tongues.

He moved his hands from my wrists to my waist, then down to my thighs, squeezing them slightly. I let a small moan escape from the back of my throat as I wrapped my arms around his neck. Then he took my legs and wrapped them around his waist and began rubbing up my thighs.

I started with his shirt, tugging off his tie and throwing it to the floor. He noticed this, and unzipped the back of my dress slowly with a long_ riiiip. _The next thing I knew, he was carrying me to our room, not once breaking our kiss.

He laid me down, him hovering over me. He started to his my neck, sucking and licking. I moaned softly, unbuttoning his shirt. I looked down slightly, admiring his muscled chest. He saw what I was looking at and smirked._ I wanted him so bad._ I bit my lip as he slid down my dress and threw it to the side. He stared at my figure and curves, mouth agape. Now it was my turn to smirk. He shook out of his trance and kissed me again.

I flipped us over, so I was on top and sat on his waist, straddling him. He propped himself up on his elbows, kissing me again. I ran my hands up and down his chest, and he groaned, looking at me hungrily. I stopped at his belt and unbuckled it slowly, pulling it off and throwing it. Then I unbuttoned his jeans and slid them down, and off of him, exposing his black boxers.

He broke the kiss and looked at me seriously and spoke, "Are you sure about this?" I bent down and whispered in his ear, "More sure about anything in my life." I could hear him grin as he flipped us back over so he was over me, kissing me passionately and unclipping my bra strap.

**(I'm not gonna explain any further! But you get the picture cx)**

*The next day*

I opened my eyes slowly, silently hissing at the sun that came through the window. Then I remembered last night. I smiled to myself and looked up at him, who was sleeping peacefully, with only his boxers on. He had one arm around me and the other behind his head. My head was resting in the crook of his neck and my hands were resting on his pale, muscled chest.

He must have felt me stir, because he opened his eyes halfway and looked down at me. I replied by running a hand up and down his chest. He kissed my forehead before getting up and slipping on some sweatpants. I turned over on my stomach and groaned, to which he chuckled in reply. He walked out of the room so I dragged myself out of my bed, slipping on my panties and one of Marshall's t-shirts that went down to my thighs. I yawned and walked out too.

I came into the kitchen to find Marshall pouring coffee. He saw me and smiled, before giving me a cup. Before I could take a sip, there was a rather loud knock at the door. "I'll get it," I told Marshall, walking to the front door._ Who would come here?_ I cracked the door open slightly to peak at who was here. I was caught by surprise and anger when he greeted me, "Hey, Mar-Mar." He said coldly, murder in his eyes.

"Ash?!"

**Dun Dun Duuuuuunnnn! XD Uh Oh!**


End file.
